


Into the inferno

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Bluejam and his crew survive, and are out for revenge against those who did them wrong - starting with a certain kid......And they would stop at nothing to achieve it.Things get out of control, forcing ASL trio to go into hiding.





	1. The wall of one's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain and his victim

Bluejam arose, with a manic grin on his face. His crew surrounded him, wearing equally psychotic grins on their faces.

"Time to get our revenge, boys!" Bluejam hollered "Let's go steal that treasure first, then our revenge can truly begin!"

The rest of the evening was spent locating and removing the treasure, and once this was done, Bluejam carefully removed two bags in particular.

"Those will be used as a means to our revenge. Also, I want you to build gallows in an inconspicuous location." he ordered

"You got it, boss!"

-x-

Today was the day.

Sabo could feel it.

The sky was blue and the sun was shining. It was a perfect day to set sail. 

And so he snuck outside, ready to steal a boat and embrace the vast blue sea, and the freedom it offered.

Then, out of nowhere, he was surrounded by thugs. 

"And where do you think you are going, kid?" one of them asked "Boss wants to see you, so you're coming with us."

"You see, you upset the boss." another gave him an amused look "So he intends to use you to kick-start the grand opening of his revenge."

-x-

"Welcome, to the rest of your miserable life." Bluejam gestured towards the gallows with a flourish "We even had these made, specifically for you. See, it comes in your size!"

Sabo looked at the ground, trying to hide his shaking. Bluejam was right. The contraption in front of him was child-sized. Which meant it was intended for him.

Bluejam crossed the distance between them, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look Bluejam in the eyes.

"But first, why don't we have some fun, you and I?" Bluejam offered

He took a step back, and lifted the two bags he selected earlier.

"If I recall correctly, these contain the goods you've gathered." Bluejam mused "The ones you put your time, sweat and tears into gathering......"

Then, with one fluid movement, Bluejam set both bags on fire.

"And now you get to watch your hard work disappear." Bluejam sneered "How tragic. But then again, we have worse things planned for you."

Sabo attempted to bolt and put out the fire, but two of Bluejam's men grabbed his arms, holding him in place.

"Now, we can't have that, can we?" one of them mocked "This is called revenge for a reason, and you are the unfortunate victim of ours."

Once the bags turned into ash, Bluejam began to circle around Sabo, thinking about something.

"I think we'll proceed with having you help us to set up your own gallows." Bluejam decided "Men, teach him how to do it."

Sabo heard laughter surround him, as a coil of thick, sturdy rope was pushed into his hands.

"Now, you do it like this." one of the men demonstrated, and made a noose in a couple of fluid movements, using a different rope. "Now you try."

And Sabo did, but fear made him fumble. Bluejam rolled his eyes and moved over to help him. 

And Sabo found himself looking at a noose the size of his own head.

"Now why don't we give it a test run?" Bluejam suggested "After all, it'd be a shame if it's too loose to fit you properly. I think one of other two brats would serve nicely as a test subject."

"Leave them out of this!" Sabo spoke up

"You have no say in the matter, noble brat." Bluejam snapped "We'll get revenge on your class, starting with you. We'll break you so thoroughly that you'll lose your will to live, and then we'll hang you with the noose you helped make."

"Think of it this way." one of Bluejam's men laid a hand on Sabo's back, almost tenderly "You should be happy that you're able to make amends to Bluejam-sama......"

"Go get them." Bluejam ordered one of his men "We'll wait for your return. Eagerly."

"Speak for yourself." Sabo muttered, looking away.

Bluejam only laughed.


	2. Run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of adventure doesn't begin as pleasantly as they thought.

The past two weeks were a blur. They were filled with pain, mostly physical, but there were some instances when his captors chose to employ emotional torture as well. Sabo was glad that they never found Ace and Luffy on that day. Sabo knew that they would be having a field day with them if they did find them. He was thankful for small blessings, he supposed.

Bluejam appeared in his line of sight, accompanied by his lackeys. They took slow, measured steps towards him, surrounding him in a closed circle. As for himself? He was tied up to a pole, in clear view of the gallows. The rope, complete with the knot, hung from the highest point, like an ominous sign.

"Liking the view?" Bluejam raised an eyebrow "To tell you the truth, me and my boys are liking the view also. And......I like to think of myself as a rewarding boss. Those men have served me faithfully for the past eight years, and it's high time I give them some kind of reward. Wouldn't you agree, Sabo?"

Sabo shivered. He could already tell where this was going, and he didn't like it one bit.

"So here is what's gonna happen." Bluejam cut the rope binding him "I'll be the first one to 'ride' you, and then my boys can have their way with you too. It'll be their reward for eight years of loyal service."

There were many cat-whistles following this announcement. 

Sabo, on his part, tried to retain what little dignity he could muster, because he knew he'd soon have none left. Still, once Bluejam came closer and attempted to caress his thigh, Sabo bit his arm and used the momentary confusion to run away, as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally stopped to catch a breath, leaning against the tree. He could hear voices nearby, accompanied by hurried footsteps. They were searching for him, actively. Once the noises got closer, Sabo took off again. He knew that he'd have to make it up the mountain before they recaptured him. Somehow, he knew that if he did, he'd never see the light of the day again. 

His brothers - and Dadan - were the only ones capable of helping him now.

However, half-way up the mountain, he collided with a boulder. He looked up, only to see Garp peering down at him with unabashed curiosity.

"You seem to be in a quite bit of hurry." Garp noted, amusement coloring his features "Pirates want to bring you back again?"

"Worse." Sabo piped "They want to rape me as part of some twisted idea for revenge. Will you.....help me?"

A rough, but gentle hand covered his head.

"Of course I would." Garp promised "You are my grandson, after all. But after this, you three would have to go into hiding. I know Bluejam pirates, and they would stop at nothing to get what they want."

He stepped forward, Sabo tailing behind him. Soon, they were surrounded by Bluejam pirates, and Sabo started shaking again.

"Don't worry." Garp whispered, before straightening up "Gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"Hand over that kid so we could proceed with our daily businesses." Bluejam demanded

" 'Businesses'?" Garp repeated "Is that what they call it these days? Nonetheless, under current laws, rape is punishable by eight years in prison. Fourteen if the victim of said rape is a child. And twenty if said child is my grandson."

By the time he uttered the last sentence, his face became a stony frown, one that promised a certain retribution if challenged. 

"Now run." Garp told Sabo, who was quick to obey.

"Here is the deal. You leave my adorable grandson alone, and I promise not to haul your sorry assess to prison, where you'd spend the next twenty years. How does that sound?" Garp grinned

"Deal not accepted." Bluejam grinned "Get him, boys!"

Garp only cracked his knuckles in response.


End file.
